A Cave Story Sequel (Complete)
by TheChairGamr
Summary: What happened to Quote, Curly and Balrog after they defeated Ballos? (This fanfiction only recommended for people who have a sense of humor.)
1. Misery's Visit

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and it's about Cave Story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote woke up from his bed. He was in a cabin. It's been a week since they've defeated Ballos. They got a cabin. They live close to the Sakamotos. In fact, they had trips together on some occasions. Curly was outside. She and Balrog were planting the flowers in the garden. "Hi Quote!" Curly said. Quote just waved his hand. He wasn't that much of a talker. Balrog stomped over to Quote. "HEY QUOTE HOW ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU FINE!?" Balrog screamed. Quote stood still. "Balrog what did you do that for!?" Curly furiously asked Balrog. "Hmm, I thought that will make Quote to speak." Balrog said, ignoring Curly's question. "So, do want to go somewhere today?" Curly asked Quote?" I've heard about a new restaurant called Toka's Best Rame-" "Hey Curls can we go there ARE we going to go there who even knows!?" Balrog interrupted "Put a can in it, toaster" Someone said. 'I'm a bar of soap! Wait, I know that voice. I think it's from Misery.' Ballos said in his head. "You think? I've been with you for over a year!" Misery mumbled. "Wait I said that in my head!" Balrog said. "MISERY!?" Quote and Curly screamed. Quote pulled out his spur slowly while charging it. "Wait a minute Quote!" Curly remembered what Balrog told her and Quote about how Misery was cursed and that Misery sent Balrog to save Quote and Curly. Quote put back his spur. "What are you doing here, Misery?" Curly said. "I just came to visit, that's all. And I wanted to thank you and Quote from releasing the curse. And I came to give you this." Misery got two half heart necklaces and gave them each to Quote and Curly. "Whenever you need someone, press the heart while saying the person's name." "Thanks, Misery!" Curly joyfully said. "Well I better go now. See you all later!" Misery disappeared. Quote and Curly looked at their necklaces. "Hey! Did anyone forget about me!?" Balrog yelled.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be making Chapter 2 soon.


	2. The Plan For a Trip

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 2 to my Cave Story Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote and Curly looked at their necklaces. "Hey! Did anyone forget about me!?" Balrog yelled. "It feels like you weren't there at all" Curly said. "So, Quote, like I was asking you, do you want to go to Toka's Best Rame-" "Hey Curly and Quote"! Sue said. "OMG I JUST WANT TO TELL QUOTE ABOUT A FREAKING RESTARANT!" Curly shouted. "Jeez, sorry." Sue said. Momorin started to come. "What is all this shouting?" Momorin asked? "Oh, Hi Momorin. Hi Sue." Curly sweetly said. "Look who's good side came back again." Balrog said. Curly madly turned to Balrog. "Please for the love of God just shut up." Curly whispered to Balrog. Banging was coming from the door. Quote and Curly went to see the noise. Kazuma was banging at their cabin door. "Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo?" Kazuma said. "Uh… we are in the garden." Curly said. Kazuma stopped banging and looked in the back of him. "Oh, sorry!" Kazuma said. Quote, Curly, and Kazuma went to the garden. "So Momorin, came for a visit?" Curly said. "Actually, I thought all of us can have a fun trip!" Momorin said. "I *ahem* actually *ahem* have motion sickness *ahem* and I am afraid *ahem* of heights *ahem*." Sue said. "Sue I think you have a cold and we should call the hospital now." Balrog said sarcastically." "So, where are we going, Momorin?" Curly asked. "We are planning of going to a field next week." Momorin said. "We will come back a day before the trip to see if you agree or disagree."

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 2 of my Cave Story Fanfiction. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and see you later!


	3. Fun Trips

Hey everyone! I'll try to make a chapter every day till it's the end of summer. I'll also do this for my other fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of this fanfiction.

* * *

Quote was putting on a tuxedo with a bowtie. Curly was going as her usual self. They have agreed to go on the trip with Sue and the others. Curly walked up to Quote. "We are going to a picnic, not a fancy restaurant." Curly said. "I'm so excited!" Balrog said. Curly turned to Balrog. "That's because you just want to eat all the food, toaster." Curly said. "I AM A FREAKING BAR OF SOAP WHO CAN FLY AND JUMP REALLY HIGH AND STOP ON PEOPLE AND OTHER STUFF THAT IS TOTALLY NORMAL!" Balrog shouted. Curly just sarcastically said "Suuuuurrrrrrre it's normal!" They hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Curly said. She opened the door and she saw Momorin, Kazuma, Itoh and Sue. "Hi Curly! Hi Quote and Balrog! Are you ready?" Momorin said. "We sure are!" Curly said while looking at Quote and Balrog. They all walked outside. They were going to go in a helicopter and the ones that were to big will go on the dragon (That Kazuma hatched in the Egg Corridor). Quote, Curly, Momorin and Itoh went in the helicopter. Kazuma, Sue and Balrog went on the dragon. After 3 minutes, they were far away from land and into the sky. "Everyone looks like ants from up here!" Balrog said. "I don't think I'm gonna make it." Sue said. She barfed on the back of the dragon. The dragon made a sound, and then flipped Sue over and caught her with its mouth. "HEY! I CAN SEE MORE LAND DOWN HERE YOU KNOW!" Sue screamed. She started to barf more. After a few minutes they reached land. Finally, they reached land. "We'll stay here for about a day. I got tents, foods, flashlights and more." Momorin said.

* * *

So, that was Chapter 3! Hoped you liked it and see you later!


	4. Fun Trips Part 2

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 4 of Cave Story. I decided to stop continuing this fanfiction until I get around 69-100 views. Also, I'm a little busy making youtube videos as well. I'll start this fanfiction again as soon as I get the number of reviews I need. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe I barfed on 5 houses." Sue said. "So, what do you want to do first?" Momorin said. "Let's go and eat!" Balrog shouted. 'I told you Balrog.' Curly said in her head with a smirk on her face. "We'll probably do that later. It's too early now." Momorin said looking at her watch. "Perhaps now we'll just-" *STOMP*. *STOMP*.*STOMP*! "What's that noise?" Momorin asked. Everyone looked back and saw Balrog stomping next to an apple tree. "C'mon make apples fall down!" Balrog said. "What are you doing Balrog?" Curly asked. "I want apples to fall down so I can eat some!" Balrog said. Everyone was relived. "Oh my god Balrog, you scared all of us." Curly said. "Oops. Sorry!" Balrog said. "Well, some time passed. I'm going to go and make something. A few hours passed by, and it started to darken. "It's dinnertime! I made ramen." Momorin said. "Oh! that reminds me! Quote, next week do you want to want to go to Toka's Best Rame-" "Curly do want to eat some ramen?" Momorin interrupted Curly. "SON OF A BASEBALL CAN'T EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!?" Curly shouted. Everyone stood. Silence filled up the field. The only thing making a sound was Balrog slurping his ramen. "I think we should go to bed now." Momorin said while making the tents. Everyone went to bed.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of my Cave Story fanfiction! See you later!


	5. The End of a Fun Trip

Hey everyone! I will continue this fanfiction. Thanks for 69-100 views. I have stopped making the fanfiction 'Mobius Meets the Mushroom Kingdom, so I will be working more on this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote woke up. It was early in the morning. He wanted to check Curly's bag. He slowly took the bag and opened it. He saw her machine gun, a curling iron, and a diary. Quote took the diary and went to a random page. 'Dear Diary, I met this other robot. He doesn't know his name, but just like me, he lost his memory.' Quote stopped reading and went to a different page. 'Dear Diary, The same robot who lost his memory took my underwear! When he left, I went back to my secret passage and found it gone! And I found my underwear in his bag! That pervert!' Quote remembered taking her underwear from Curly. He closed the book and put it in the bag. He zipped it and put it back where he found it. Soon everyone else woke up. "Rise and shine everyone!" Momorin said. Momorin started to make waffles. Balrog's eyes widened and he was wide awake. "I call the first waffle!" Balrog shouted. After everyone finished, Momorin packed up the things. It was time to go. They went on the dragon and in the helicopter. Soon they reached the cabin. "Thanks for inviting us to the trip, Momorin!" Curly said. "Bye Quote, bye Curly, bye Balrog!" Sue shouted. Soon Momorin, Sue, Kazuma and Itoh left the cabin. "Well, that was good times!" Balrog said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! See you later!


	6. The Unexpected

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 6 of my Cave Story fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote, Curly and Balrog were inside. They were eating ramen. "Wow! Toka's Best Ramen is awesome!" Balrog said. Balrog was finished with his ramen. "Well, I'm gonna go read a book!" Balrog said. To Quote and Curly, this was news. "Well since were alone, I wanted to ask you something Quote. Why was my underwear in your bag?" Curly asked. Quote blushed. "Oh! Well… uh… um… it's… uh…" Quote stammered. All of a sudden, there was a crash outside. Quote rushed to open the door to escape from answering that question. A large stone was found outside their cabin crushing the road. "What was that?" Curly said. Quote shrugged and closed the door. "Seriously, you're just gonna shrug?" Curly said. Balrog looked out the window. The stone transformed into a man."Uhh… guys? That stone is moving." Balrog said. "What?" Curly said. She opened the door and saw the stone man walking towards their cabin. Curly screamed. Quote went to his bag and took out his spur. He charged it to level 3 and aimed. The stone man tumbled and fell down. "Phew, that was close!" Curly said. Quote saw something on the stone and picked it up. It was a sticky note saying 'Meet me at Harmony Hill at 8:45, Quote.' Curly came up to him. "What does that note say?" Curly asked. He flipped the note around (since the other side of the note is blank) and gave it to Curly. He wanted to go alone. "Hmm… that's strange. There's nothing here. Well, I'll just throw it away." Curly said. Quote remembered where and when he had to go there.

* * *

That's Chapter 6 of my Cave Story fanfction. Hope you enjoyed and see you later!


	7. Kazuma's Supurise

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 7 of my Cave Story fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote, Curly and Balrog were eating dinner. Quote looked at his watch. It was 8:30. Quote walked out and opened the door. "Hey Quote?" Curly said. Quote looked at Curly. "Where are you going?" She asked. Quote just said one of his phrases "Somewhere." Curly shrugged and went back to eating. Quote went and closed the door. 5 minutes later, he reached Harmony Hill. "So you came." Someone mysteriously said. Quote didn't like talking, but there wasn't any other way to communicate. "Who are you? And why was there a stone man trying to attack us? How do you know me?" Quote said. "Nevermind that. Let's make a deal. You give me Curly's and your arm. Or else…" He took a knife. "…You, Curly and Balrog will suffer." "Never." Quote said lightly. "Ok then. Good day." Quote blacked out. He woke up. "Wh-Where am I?" Quote said. He was at Harmony Hill. He saw a note next to him. He picked it up. 'Good Luck waking Curly up, Quote.' "Oh my god, what happened to them!?" He said with shock. He rushed back home. When he opened the door, he saw Balrog rocking back and forth twitching and shaking. He saw Curly, blacked out, with Misery can help." Balrog said. Quote looked at his necklace and called Misery. Misery appeared. "Yes?" Misery soon looks at Balrog and Curly. "What happened "Thanks, Misery!" Curly said. "Quote?" Misery said. "I was wondering, can I stay with you, Curly and Balrog?" Misery asked. "Sure!" Quote said. Kazuma randomly opened the door. "Ha! I was the one who threatened you Curly and Balrog , Quote!" Kazuma said. Quote was baffled. "W-W-What!?" Quote said. "Well then, I guess I'll return the favor." Quote said while reaching for the blade. "You'll never get me!" Kazuma said. Before Quote can get to him Kazuma went on his dragon and flew away. "What a di-"

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 of my Cave Story fanfiction. See you later!


	8. A Normal Swim

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 8 of my Cave Story fanfiction. Quote will talk more in this fanfiction, for some reason. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery were at the beach. They were gonna swim for the first time. "I made everyone swim outfits!" Curly said holding them up. They saw a porta-potty nearby. "Are we gonna have to change there?" Balrog asked Curly. "We sure are!" Curly said. Quote went in first. Then Balrog and Misery went in. Curly was the last one to come out. "What do you think?" Curly said twirling around. Quote blushed. They went to the ocean. Balrog pushed Quote far in the ocean. "Balrog! You know I can't swim yet!" Quote said rushing back to shore. "At least you're talking!" Balrog said. Quote came up and punched Balrog. "Ow!" Balrog said. Soon Curly, Balrog and Misery went in the ocean. "Ugh. Do you know how mush sea creatures did their 'buisness' in the ocean?" Misery said. "Well I don't see anything brown, so I'm not sure what you're talking about Misery." Balrog said. "Hey, let's play catch!" Balrog said. He randomly took a frisbee from nowhere. "Where did you get that?" Curly asked. "Quote catch!" Balrog said ignoring Curly. It hit Quote's head. "Luckily robots do not feel pain." Quote said out loud. Everyone realized it started to get dark. "We should probably put our clothes on now." Quote said. Everyone got their towels and wiped. '1 hour later' They reached home. "Well that was fun!" Curly said. "That was sort of fun." Misery said. "We'll do that again someday!" Balrog said. "I hope we won't do that again." Quote said.

* * *

We'll that's Chapter 8 of my Cave Story fanfiction! I will be gone for a while so I won't make chapters as much as I used to. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later!


	9. UPTADE

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I have made a chapter. (I was gone for a week to be specific) I will continue, but need ideas to make more chapters. So I might not make as much chapters as I used to. I'm also going to extend the chapters because when I saw how the story chapters looked on , it was really short. So those are all the updates. I will continue making chapters again starting today.


	10. Bubble Trouble

Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery were eating.

Quote was eating his favorite food, which was nothing.

Balrog was eating leftover ramen, Misery had sushi and Curly just had jelly beans. (Don't ask me where she got jelly beans)

A bubble came from the bathroom and it went to the dining table. It went to Quote's sharp nose and popped.

More bubble came and more popped cause of Quote. He started to become furious.

Quote: "Curly?" Curly: "Yes?" Quote: "Why are there bubbles coming from the bathroom?"

Curly looked at Balrog madly. Curly: "Oh! Uh…."

* * *

_'5 hours earlier'_

* * *

Curly: "The reason I got you here Balrog is because I want Quote to take a bubble bath!"

Balrog: "I think you're trying too hard to make Quote have fun."

Curly: Oh! You think so? Ok. I'll just leave. You take care of the bubble bath."

Curly walked out of the bathroom. Balrog shrugged and left too, but he forgot to stop the water so the bubbles overflowed.

* * *

_'End of flashback'_

* * *

More bubbles came from the bathroom and started to fill up the entire cabin.

Balrog: "Holy crap! What are we gonna do?"

Quote dashed to the bathroom to see what was going on, but bubbles filled up the entire bathroom, and strangely it did not pop.

Quote tried to run through the bubbles, but they were too strong.

He got caught between the room full of bubbles. The door opened, and there were bubbles in the shape of a wave.

Curly, Balrog and Misery rushed outside.

Curly: "Quote, catch!"

Curly threw King's blade to Quote. He stuck it on the bubbles. Then the wave got stronger. It threw Quote down along with the blade.

Curly ran to Quote.

Curly: "Quote! Are you okay?"

Quote: *cough* *cough* "I'm fine." *cough*

The wave came closer to Curly. Curly tripped and fell in the wave.

Quote: "CURLY!"

The wave grew bigger. Then it disappeared along with Curly.

Quote: "Oh no!"

Balrog and Misery were watching the whole thing, standing frozen in fear and shock that Curly just disappeared. Quote fainted.

The next day, Quote and Misery were eating breakfast.

Quote was too depressed to eat, and Misery had waffles. Balrog turned on the TV and went to the news channel.

While watching, he noticed something familiar.

Balrog: "Uh….. Guys, you might wanna look at this."

Quote and Misery looked at what Balrog was watching.

News Reporter: "So last night at 6:57 PM we caught footage of a huge wave made of bubbles! Quite strange if you ask me. Here's what happened last night."

The bubble events that happened last night was on television. From Quote falling down to Curly disappearing.

The channel went back to the news reporter.

News Reporter: "This is really shocking.

Even though the video ended, there were complaints that a huge wave of bubbles were popping at Crystal Park. Quote turned off the TV.

Quote: "You heard that? Curly might be alive!"

Quote walked to open the door, but then saw Curly soaking wet and with a mad face.

Balrog came to the door later and was shocked.

Curly: "Balrog?"

Balrog: "Y-Yes?"

Curly: "REMEMBER TO TURN OFF EVERYTHING IN THE BATHROOM WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

* * *

-Hey everyone! As you can see, I made some updates to this fanfiction. That will probably be the end of me making any updates. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later!


	11. Request: Quote's Bath Day

A month after the bubble bath incident, Curly noticed something. Quote never actually took a bath before.

He never liked it, and a wave made of bubbles made him hate it more. Quote went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Curly saw him.

Curly: "Quote?"

Quote: "Hmm?"

Curly: "I really suggest taking a bath."

Quote: "Never! I don't think it's a good idea. Remember what happened a month ago?"

Curly: "Okay. Then I'll just have to make you."

Quote saw Curly coming close to him. He backed away, and he realized he was going to fall in the tub. He made a run for it.

Curly: "Grr… you win this time!"

3 hours later, Quote saw a bloody man. With a mask on his face and a wand in his hand.

The blooded man greeted Quote with a crooked smile.

Quote stood there with shock. The man waved his wand, and then there was a flash. The man disappeared.

Quote sighed with relief, but then was colder than before. Quote slowly looked down and saw his skin/metal/whatever the heck Quote is made of.

He was naked in public. Quote quickly grabbed a plant and dashed back home. Quote slowly went to the bathroom to hide himself.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Curly and Balrog having sex.

But when he turn on the lights, it turns out that balrog was scratching curly's back. She too need a bath.

Curly looked at Quote holding the plant and blushed.

Balrog: "Why are you staring at us like that? I'm just scratching Curly's back."

Quote: "Oh."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

Hey everyone! This chapter was requested by phillipPhor. I'd like to thank him/her a lot for saving me a lot of time and not wasting it thinking of a chapter. I wasn't actually thinking of making a chapter today, but I saw that I actually got some reviews, and I freaked out (In a good way :D). But seriously though, I decided to make today's chapter on what he/she wanted me to talk about. I will accept more requests if I have the time to. So I will see you later!


	12. Mr Caramel, The New Cat

At 4:00 Quote, Balrog and Misery were sleeping. All of a sudden, there was a bang. Balrog: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Balrog fell down.

Turns out Curly was banging a steel pan to wake everyone up.

Curly: "OK EVERYONE WAKE THE CRAP UP."

Balrog: "What was that for?"

Curly: "I'm thinking of gettinga new pet!"

Misery: "Seriously? Can't you just wake us up in a peaceful way?"

Curly: "That never works. Don't you remember?"

Everyone remembered when the alarm clock just made Balrog angry so he stomped on it. Then everyone looked at Balrog.

Balrog: "What did I do?"

Everyone then looked back at Curly.

Misery: "Good point."

Curly: "What do you say then? Do you want a pet?"

Misery: "A pet shouldn't be bad."

Quote gave a thumbs up.

Balrog: I guess a rodent won't mess up the house. I'm down for it."

Misery: "When you put it like that then you're a rodent, Balrog." Balrog: "SHUT UP MISERY!"

* * *

_At the Pet Shop_

* * *

Balrog: "How about a hamster?"

Misery: "You know that you have to buy a cage, a ball, hamster food, and a bunch of other stuff?"

Balrog: "Oh. Okay."

Quote pointed to a golden retriever.

Curly: "Uh… I think dogs are too violent. How about a cat?" She pointed to an orange and white cat with green eyes.

Balrog: "Looks ugly and evi- OWW!" Misery kicked Balrog to make him shut up. Everyone agreed to get the cat (except for Balrog, obviously).

* * *

**_At Home_**

* * *

Curly: "I wonder what we should call the cat."

Balrog: "How about Mr. Caramel?"

Misery: "How do we know if it's not a girl?"

Curly: "Let's just call it Mr. Caramel for now. I guess that all we have to do now is just get a collar that says Mr. Caramel!"

Soon afterwards, They put a golden collar on Mr. Caramel's neck with his/her name on it. They also got two bowls.

One for cat food and the other for water. The cat went to Balrog and bit his leg.

Balrog: "OWW! I told you that demon is good for nothi-OWW!"

Misery kicked Balrog's leg again.

Balrog kicked Misery in the stomach.

Balrog: "HA!"

Curly: "Okay everyone, stop it!"

With all this going on, no one realized that Mr. Caramel swiftly left the cabin.

Quote: "Uh… where's the cat?"

Everyone stopped and looked everywhere. Mr. Caramel was nowhere to be seen.

Curly: "Oh no!" Curly began to cry because she lost a cat she just got.

Everyone tried to comfort Curly.

Quote: "Don't worry Curly. Let's look around the town."

They put fliers around the town and even asked people, but the cat was nowhere to be seen.

They went back home, and found Mr. Caramel licking the water in her bowl and meowing. Curly laughed. "You little rascal!"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sort of going downhill will this fanfiction, so I will appreciate more requests for chapters so this fanfiction will last longer. Spoiler: Quote and the others get a new home in the next chapter! :D Anyways, I will see you later!


	13. The House of Red Death

Quote: "So, I was thinking of getting a new house. And plus, this cabin is getting stuffed. I found a 4 story tall house for a great deal! No one else wanted it, so I guess we can go there."

Curly: "Wait, so NO ONE else wanted it? Something smells fishy here."

Balrog: "Oh! That was me cooking fish!"

Everyone turned to see Balrog cooking fish.

Curly: "Where did you even get that fish?"

After 3 hours later of packing, everyone reached the house. They went inside to see the original owner curled up in a ball rocking back and forth.

The original owner gave Quote the keys and just ran away.

Balrog: "Uhh… guys?" Balrog pointed to a chalk outlined person. Quote just shrugged and unpacked his suitcase.

Curly grabbed Quote and made him face her way. She madly looked at Quote.

Curly: "Okay! Let's think about what does that chalk outline means. Hmm… Oh yeah right! A DEAD BODY!"

All of a sudden, there was a slurping noise. Everyone looked at a shadow rising.

Curly: "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Turns out it was just Balrog. No one saw him go in the kitchen, though. Then Balrog had red eyes. He pounced on Misery and tried to kill her.

Curly: "Balrog what are you doing!?"

Quote ran and helped Misery. Then he started to fight with Balrog. Curly ran in the kitchen to see what happened to Balrog.

She saw a jug of dark red liquid saying 'EXTREME CHEMICAL. MUST NOT BE IN CONTACT WITH HUMAN SKIN.' Curly looked at the back of the jug.

'IF USED DRINK LIQUID AGAIN IMMEDIETLY.' Curly just grabbed the jug and went to Quote.

Curly: "It says that we need to make Balrog drink this again."

Curly grabbed Balrog's arms. Misery grabbed Balrog's legs. Quote walked up to Balrog and poured the liquid in Balrog's mouth.

Balrog's regular eyes came again, and he didn't have sharp teeth anymore.

Balrog: "Huh? Why are you guys holding me?"

Quote: "Okay, probably it was a little bad getting this house, but as long as we follow the rules here, we shouldn't have a problem staying here. Let's go unpack all of our stuff now."

* * *

_**Author's** **Note**_:

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm starting to get requests about doing Quote x Curly, but I wanted to be cliché and end this fanfiction by Quote kissing Curly. (Yet another spoiler :) So thanks for reading and I will see you later!


	14. Balrog's Keyboard Problem

E-mailing was popular where Quote lived. Emailing was the only source that Curly and Misery used to communicate to people.

Quote uses letters, and so does Balrog, but Balrog was interested in emails.

Balrog knows how to read and talk, but it's difficult for him to use the computer. One day Curly was sending an email to the Sakamotos.

Even though they might be close, it does take a long time to go to their house JUST to say about 6 statements. Plus, Curly nor Quote had a cellphone.

Balrog looked at what Curly was doing.

Balrog: "Can I try?"

Curly: "Sure!"

Curly let Balrog sit on the chair. Balrog tried, but all he did was type gibberish.

Curly: "Uhh… is dhguidgbdeukillkr4h supposed to mean something?"

Balrog sighed and told Curly he can't type.

Curly: "It's really simple! You know the letters in a book?"

Balrog: "Yes."

Curly: "Those are the same letters."

Curly points to the keyboard. Even after Curly's explanation, Balrog still couldn't get the hang of it. Balrog rushed to his room.

Balrog: "IT'S SO HARD!"

Misery teleported to Balrog's room.

Misery: "What's so hard?"

Balrog: "Trying to use the keyboard. I just wish I was able to use the keyboard."

Misery: "Well… I do have magic. I can make your wish come true."

Balrog smiled.

Balrog: "Really!? You can do that!?"

Misery: "Relax, Relax."

About an hour later, Balrog was able to use the keyboard.

Misery's power was not in use since she use all of it to make Balrog understand everything about the keyboard. Balrog sat down and got Curly's laptop.

Balrog: "Okay, how do we turn this on now."

Balrog froze. He forgot to tell Misery that he also didn't know how to use the computer, and he's too embarrassed to tell Curly or Quote.

Balrog: "DANGIT!"

He shut the laptop hard and threw it on the bed.

Quote walked in the room.

Quote: "What happened?"

Balrog: "Nothing."

Misery: "He doesn't know how to use the computer is all."

Quote: "To be honest… I don't really know much about how to use a computer to, if that makes you feel better.

Balrog: "Well, I guess everyone can't be perfect at everything."

Curly randomly walked in the room.

Curly: "Seriously? You and Balrog can't use the computer?"

Curly laughed. She turned on her laptop, but she just saw the BSOD (Blue Screen of Death) Curly freaked out because she didn't know what to do.

Balrog and Quote snickered.

Balrog: "Who's the master of computers now?"

Curly: "SHUT UP!1"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

I want to say thanks again to phillipPhor for helping me make this chapter. I'm probably end this fanfiction, but I'll make another fanfiction. Wait.

'A Cave Story Sequel: Sequel'

That sounds weird :D. Thanks for reading and I will see you later.


	15. The Final Goodbye

_**The fanfiction 'A Cave Story Sequel' ends here. **_x(

Quote came back from his daily morning walk. While walking he saw Curly's favorite flower.

He took a few then went back walking.

* * *

_**At Home**_

* * *

Quote hid the flowers behind his back.

Quote: "Curly?"

Curly went to Quote.

Curly: "Yes?"

Quote: "I got this!"

He handed Curly the flowers.

Curly: "Quote, it's beautiful!"

Quote: "I knew you would love it."

Curly: "So, Quote, do you want to come to the park with me, Balrog and Misery?"

Quote: "Sure! When do we leave?"

Curly: "3:00 PM, so we have about 4 hours to get ready."

* * *

**_At The Park_**

* * *

Quote: "It's nice."

Someone came to the park someone similar to Quote, but taller and darker. Curly liked his appearance. Curly greeted the man.

Curly: "Hi!"

?: "Hi! What's your name?"

Curly: "My name is Curly. What's your name?

?: "My name is Noval. I'm new around here, so can you help me?"

Curly: "Sure!"

Quote became a bit suspicious.

Quote: "I'm not really comfortable of Curly talking to that person.

Balrog looked at Quote.

Balrog: "Someone's *cough* jeal- *cough* *cough* jealous. *cough*"

Curly went back to Quote Balrog and Misery. A month has passed. Curly and Noval became friends.

They went to the mall together, went to each other's houses and ate together. Quote became more and more worried by the day.

Quote, Balrog, Misery and Curly were eating at the table. Quote looked at Curly.

Quote: "So you and Noval are getting along quite well."

Curly: "We've been thinking, and we decided that we'll date starting tomorrow."

Quote spitted his water all over Balrog.

Balrog: "Well, I'm gonna go and wipe off the crap that Quote put on me!"

Quote: "Sorry!"

Quote looked at Curly.

Quote: "You can't start dating Noval. It's only been a week since you met him!"

Curly: "It's been a month, not a week."

Quote: "Oh, right."

Curly: "Cheer up! I'll only be gone for a minute."

Quote: "Okay."

Tommorow night came.

Curly: "I need to go now. Bye!"

Quote, Balrog, and Misery said bye. Curly arrived after Noval did.

Curly: "Sorry I was late! I don't exactly have a car."

Noval: "It's okay."

Curly sat next to Noval. They were at Queasy Cheesy. While Noval was ordering food, Curly thought about Quote.

Curly (Thinking): 'Did he ever love me as a wife? Did he ever love me at all? Or are we just buddies?

Noval: "Excuse me, Curly?"

Curly looked up.

Curly: "Oh! Yes?"

Noval: "What type of pizza do you want?

Curly: "I'll have cheese pizza."

After the waiter left, Curly looked at Noval. Curly liked him, but she liked Quote more. She knew what she must do.

Curly: "Noval?"

Noval: "Yes?"

Curly: "I'm sorry, but this date isn't working out as I thought would be."

She was probably talking to loud, because now everyone was looking at Curly and Noval.

Noval was speechless.

Curly: "I'm sorry Noval, but it's just that I never realized that I liked Quote more.

Noval smiled.

Noval: "Then go to him."

Curly: "What?"

Noval: "If you really like Quote, you should go to him now."

Curly smiled.

Curly: "Thank you so much."

Everyone cheered. Curly ran home. Quote was at the table still waiting for Curly to come back. Quote turned to see Curly.

Quote: "Curly, you came home early."

Curly walked up to Quote.

Curly: "That's because I realized that I loved you more."

Curly gave Quote a kiss.

Misery came downstairs. Balrog came downstairs with a cranky mood.

Balrog: "What the hell? I'm trying to sle-"

Balrog sees Curly kissing Quote. Balrog smiled.

Balrog: "Look who came back."

Quote sees Balrog and Misery and breaks the kiss. Curly and Quote blushed.

Quote: "Oh! Uh… hi… Balrog!"

Balrog looked at Misery.

Misery: "Do you really want to kiss me?"

Balrog: "Well, I'm not that despera-"

Misery give Balrog a quick kiss.

Balrog: "That… just happened."

Misery: "Didn't you ask for it?!"

Curly and Quote laughed.

Curly: "All's well that ends well."

All of them walked upstairs to go to bed. Curly looked at Quote.

Curly: "Now about my underwear…"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

Thanks everyone for supporting me by following this story. Thanks for reading. I might make another fanfiction since I didn't plans for ending this one, but for now, I must say goodbye.


End file.
